The Legend of the Legendary Heroes: The Messenger
by lastworld
Summary: Following Ryner's adventure to Phezzania Kingdom, where a new epic tale is born. Slight AU. Slight OOC
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of the Legendary Heroes**

**The Messenger**

Mainly Ryner's POV in the beginning.

I do not own The Legend of the Legendary Heroes.

**Chapter 1: A new adventure**

_After a long journey searching for heroes' relic, Ryner Lute is back to Roland Empire._

As always, the hallway to Sion's workroom features distinct characteristics. The wall's made of old, thick marble with simple decorations. It reinforces the image of a reserved, yet powerful man sitting behind the door at the hallway's end. It might impress feeble, pathetic nobles who are feared of the new king, but not Ferris and me, his allies.

When I reach the hallway's end, I can overhear a conversation between two persons in Sion's workroom.

"Agalma von Basileus, Phezzania Kingdom's Chief of Staff, has rebelled? Are you sure of this information?" a subtle voice, it seems to be Sion, asked with concerns.

"I afraid it's true. According to the official report, two days ago, he tried to assassinate the royal family. However, that attempt fail. During the escaping process, he kidnapped Princess Dorothea, the king's sister. King Ronel II of Phezzania has formally sent us a messenger asking for cooperation in capturing him." The other voice said, with a puzzled voice.

When the news hits me, I'm shocked, so is Ferris. It's simply too absurd to think that it's true.

Agalma von Basileus is known as a phezzanian legendary commander and warrior, a people's champion of justice. His contributions to Phezzania are priceless, from his aid to the kingdom's late king in the civil war 5 years ago to his role in maintaining the country's stability. He's broadly known to be totally selfless, uninterested in politics. In addition, he's a man who upholds chivalry and women's rights.

His attempt to assassinate the royal family might be true due to the new king's recent atrocities. But with his popular and military support, he can easily overthrow the now weak king controlled by the ministers. In addition, "kidnap" is not in Basileus' dictionary. While I'm not really a good judge of person, I can be sure that he will not commit that kind of shameful act without a good reason. Ever since that meeting 2 years ago…

* * *

_2 years ago_

"So Lord Ronel, Regent of Phezzania and Count of Vitalius, will be the next king of Phezzania?" Sion asked the agent.

"Yes, the recent victory of His Majesty's forces at Junosburg assures his position as the new king of Phezzania. His forces at Junosburg are made of a mere 3000 men against the whole force of 36000-strong of Marquis Zaphirus. Because of the base's tactical value as a vital supplies' station, Lieutenant General Agalma von Basileus, the base commander, decides to defend it. Under his leadership, the fortress was able to resist against the odds of 1:18 for more than 2 months. He even stages some night assaults. By the time His Majesty's relieving force arrives, the Marquis' force has already suffered more than 20000 casualties. That number is only 350 in Lord Basileus' camp" The agent brags.

The whole Sion's staff is astonished by the news. They simply couldn't believe that it's true. It's understandable. In our lifetime, if not in the continent's recent history, there isn't such great feat being done. Knowing that the more the silence continues, the more the fear is, so I broke it….

"It's Basileus who save the day again." I laugh "Last time, he commanded a platoon to ambush a brigade of Viscount Klaron. That brigade was nearly exterminated while Basileus lost only 3 men. The time before that, he defended a mountain pass by himself against the whole army of 50000 men of Duke Wilheim. The Duke, after 6 hours of despaired continuous charges, had to retreat. Is there anything he can't do?"

"It's good to compliment an ally, but not an enemy, Ryner." Sion said to me, before turn to the agent "Well, that should be confirmed by the time their emissary arrived here." Sion said with discretion. He might be thinking about how the civil war's end might influence the continent's balance of power, when the newly reunified Phezzania start to establish diplomatic relations.

"Yes, the Cou… I mean His Majesty Ronel I of Phezzania has sent an emissary to visit every country, including your Majesty's great Roland Empire, for the recognition of the new regime. He should be arriving in your court in a week. – The agent answers - And that person will be the new Marshal of Phezzania: Lord Basileus. He was just given a triple promotion with the positions of Chief of Staff and Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs. The king has also made him a Count. And also…"

"Okay, okay." Sion waves his hand "Thank you for the resourceful information. I will make sure that the Marshal will receive the best welcome available." Sion responds to the agent with a smile.

"I will transmit your message to the Count. Now, if you may excuse me" then the agent leaves.

As the agent exits, a hot debate about this incredible person's arrival starts in the court.

"Why should Ronel I send his most able commander to visit foreign countries? – Claugh asked - Isn't he feared that Basileus's death will affect his kingdom's stability, or …unless…don't tell me that….!"

"Yes, the king might be feared of his general's popularity, so he will use us to eliminate the man, or that….he trusts the man completely. According to legends, even his mere aura can make trembled a whole army; so it might be effective in diplomatic talks." Calne said with hesitance.

"Well, either way, that commander seems to be interesting. To make the impossible possible, that guy is somehow similar to you, Sion" I said.

"Ahaha" Sion smiles "Maybe, who knows. But we're not in the same field. I'm a politician while he's a general."

"We will see about that" I laugh.

* * *

_A week passes._

The king's hall is now filled of nobles. The lords are looking at Sion with care, while the ladies discuss about the latest fashion trends. Simply corrupted, I think. If they truly care for their country, they should discuss about the country's welfare, new tax reduction laws, the poor's' conditions… I should continue searching for the heroes' relics, if not, the country at some point will….

"Lord Agalma von Basileus, Count of Junosburg, Marshal of Phezzania, Chief of Staff of the Armed Forces of the Kingdom of Phezzania, His Majesty Ronel I of Phezzania's Honorary Commander of the Royal Guards, His Majesty Ronel I of Phezzania's Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs, has arrived." The guard announced.

I can see the man walks in from the entrance. He's a tail, dignified person. Basing on his face, I think that he's in his late 20's or early 30's. Unlike many military men, he doesn't wear any armor or general's coat. What create an eerie aura around the king's hall are his steps. It gives everyone the impression of a warrior who can kill anyone instantly.

"I'm honored by your welcome, Your Majesty Astal of Roland Empire." Sion answers as the Marshal bows down.

"No, I'm the one who's honored by your presence here, Lord Basileus. Your feat in the Siege of Junosburg is simply incredible, let alone the other ones. If in my country there's a talent of your caliber, peace will last forever."

Now the entire hall is awed of Sion's words. "Is it a hidden provocation, or is that an invitation?" most of they think. Well, based on Sion's personality, maybe he wants to see if the man is ambitious or not.

"Eternal peace is also His Majesty Ronel I of Phezzania's wish. I think that it's great for our two countries, Roland Empire and Kingdom of Phezzania, to have such great masters. If only every Lords are one tenth of your capacities….." he said with a sad tone…To me, it seems to be his true feelings.

"Don't flatter me too much, Sir Basileus. So it seems like that your Majesty's and my wishes are one but the same….. This is great. But, what is yours? Is it also eternal peace that you're searching for?"

"…." He hesitates.

"Well? Just speak your true opinion. I'm opened to critics and all." Sion looks at him, intimidately.

After a moment of awkward silence, the man finally responded:

"I think that eternal peace still lacks something, Your Majesty."

The entire nobles are now shocked by the man's words. To renounce his master's wish, and also another king's wish in front of him, that's a highly treasonous act. If Sion's a hot-headed king, Basileus's head would be off by now. However, Sion is not a normal king, so he wouldn't be affect by the man's words…or not.

I can see that Sion's angered by those words, more or less, while he didn't show it on the face. He taps his fingers on his throne endlessly. It gives us a feeling that if permitted, he will cut off Basileus' head by himself instantly.

"So why my policy and your lord policies are still "lacking something"?" Sion continues to tap his finger. "Isn't eternal peace the dream of every king, country's leader? Isn't every citizen dreaming for peace?" Sion asked.

"Everyone tend to think, or dream, that eternal peace is attainable at some point, that by gaining it, the society will become better. However, that's only in fairy tales and old myths stories." The man argues.

"So why do you that it is mere illusion? Isn't through peace that human change to become better? That hope and moral are all created by that dream?" Sion asked, puzzled by the answer.

"Humans are humans, and would still be humans in every era, be it peace or war. Things such as hope or moral are only an illusion created by leaders to control their people. People would still hate each other since it's their nature. Peace may stop the violence, but _not_ the thinking." The man replies with a stern voice.

The conversation became a battle of wits. On one side a practical, realistic point of view while the other side is a people-caring, altruist one. It creates tensions around the hall. The conversation became more and more a duel between two knights, with each word a clash. I don't know why, while their ideas are contrary, I feel somehow a similarity in their goal….

"So are you saying that the dream of eternal peace is… mere illusion? While it helps people unite to each other? While people can understand each other more during peace time than in war?" Sion asked.

"Yes, eternal peace is but a mirage. It's but another level of violence. A war between peoples, nations, religions, in peace time, it's between personalities, societies, politicians …etc….Peace may give us the illusion of a safe place, while it's in fact more dangerous than in war. About "understand each other in peace time", it's mere theory. Only when we are all against a common enemy, true cooperation can be created. But in peace time, there's no such "enemy" so people would still hate each to refrain their desire of violence." Basileus affirms.

"But in war, people have no hope, but in peace time yes. The human society can only evolve in peace time, not during a war. It's through peace that a country will be testing its worth. An administration's effectiveness can only be measured in a long period. "

"I don't say. While it's mere illusion, peace is needed, but not the "eternal" part. Everything that exists for too long will be full of corruption, of conservatism. All that excess is not good. Longing for eternal peace is just the expression of greed itself …"

BANG!

A huge blast blows around Basileus. It was followed by some smokes. It seems like Field Marshal Claugh Klom got too irritated by Basileus's replies to Sion, so he decides to hit the man. Everyone in the hall was astonished and shocked by his action. If this led to his death, a war with Phezzania is imminent. And maybe, even more….

With the smokes making it difficult to assess the current situation with normal eyes, I try to use my Alpha Stigma, undetected. Let's hope that…..

Well, it seems that I worry for Basileus too much….

When the smokes are gone, everyone is awed by what they're seeing: Basileus blocks Roland's Death God fist with a single hand. Claugh continues to launch his series of fists. However, every of them miss its target. What's more shocking is that Agalma don't even evade or cast a defensive shield. He simply uses his hands to neutralize the hit.

Claugh jumps to behind and focus his magic in a single hit.

"LET SEE IF YOU CAN BLOCK THIS. INFINITY VOID STRIKE"

A bullet of dark magic radiates from his hand and heads toward Basileus. This time, it seems to be harder for him to block. For the first time, he uses his magic to block the attack. It's able to absorb Claugh's spell. However, a part of the magic force escapes from his palm, and fly toward the crowd of nobles.

As it moves, a royal guard's captain issues orders to his subordinates:

"Section One through Section Four, focusing on leading the Lords out of its path. Section Five through Section Twelve, blocking it with an Aegis spell right now!"

Immediately, a group of guards led the nobles out of the magic's trajectory, while the others get into a magic formation.

"What I need is a shield, Aegis!" chant the guards.

A giant magic shield is formed. Upon the impact, the guards are being pulled back.

"Block this thing as long as you can. We had to have enough time for the Lords to escape." The captain said as he got slowly pushed back.

Even with a giant magic shield formed by about 50 of the Royal Guards, it can't block a magic spell of that caliber. The entire guards' group is bounced off. I run toward there, but it seems to be too late. A strong enough spell to neutralize it would require a 20s of spell forming, which is too long. A spell to change its path risks hitting others.

The magic heads toward the Eris group. Lucile Eris seems to be chanting some magic spell, but upon seeing something, he stops his spell and simply smiles. Seeing that her brother won't do anything, Ferris charges toward the dark magic bullet. She cuts the spell into two. One goes directly to the ground and creates a large crater. However, the other one heads toward Iris. Unable to do anything, she covers herself and cries. At that very moment, a large shadow goes toward her.

BANG!

The impact creates such an explosion that startles everyone, except for Lucile. He even laughs now. How is that he doesn't do anything to block the spell? And even laughing like that now?

The smokes disperse, no crater can be seen. Only a…..

Man covered with blood on his back while still holding Iris in his arms.

Ferris runs toward her sister. She seems to be fine. But the man who's holding her….is badly injured in his back.

"Lord Basileus, are you all right?" Sion and I shout at the same time while running toward the man. Everyone run toward there too.

"Nah, it's nothing. Something likes this is…" he collapses.

"Lord Basileus! Lord Basileus! Lord Basileus!" shouts everyone.

* * *

_Two hours later_

Together with Sion's staff and Eris' family, I'm sitting next to his bed.

"How is Lord Basileus, doctor?" Sion asked with care.

"Hmm…. This is kind of hard, your Majesty. He got hit by a magic power equivalent to a 200 Guards' level attack. There isn't any human who can recover from it." Explained the doctor

"Please… doctor….save him." Iris cries

"I'm sorry my Lady, but there isn't any human who can recover fr…..."

"So I'm not a human, isn't it?"

Everyone turns around, just to see Basileus cracking his bones like there's nothing.

"What's up with everyone with two eyes opened that big? I'm not some immortal jumping from the Hell back to here."

_So you're not? _I think.

"I thought you're dead!" Iris cries while jumps toward him.

"Agh! ...Sorry your Majesty, may I have a peace time for recovering please?"

"I thought you think that peace is not good." Sion smiles

"Oh you're so mean as a king" he laughs.

And then everyone laughs.

"Okay okay, let's give Lord Basileus some rest." Sion said while still laughing

"Thanks your Majes….."

"And it's Sion, Agalma." Sion smiles

"But it's…" The man feels awkward by the friendliness.

"Just think that as my order, Agalma. And you have to do the same to everyone here."

"I'm very honored by your order, your Majes…I mean, Sion."

_Sion has accepted this man. _I think this is what everyone in the room is thinking about.

"Good. That's also applied to all of you guys" Sion turns toward us with a smile. "And Agalma, why did you jump toward Iris instead of create a shield? Isn't it safer?" Sion turns back and asked

"A shield is bigger and safer, yes. But a spell capable to absorb the Field … I mean…Claugh's hit requires a spell with long channeling time. By the time I finish doing it, it will be too late. However, if it has a too short channeling time, it might hit everyone behind it, including Lady Iris." Iris blushes "So I hug her in a way that my back would receive the entire spell." Agalma explains.

"It may kill you!" Sion shouts.

"….Well…maybe….Personal security is to be put back at any given situation. As a man, it's my duty to protect a woman. As a general, it's my duty to protect my soldiers, and as a king, you have to protect your subject. That's why you have to lead your men at the frontline, not at the backline." Agalma replied

Everyone in the room is awed by his ideas. _This guy is totally selfless_. _But to be lead by a man of his kind, it's a great honor to his soldiers._

"Now I understand your point of view from the previous discussion. Eternal peace creates only lackey-like leaders and subjects. A people who know when to switch between war and peace are a strong people. _Tout excès est mauvais._ But that path is hard. It means that your life is always shorter." Sion said

"Life is already short, so it's okay that it's shorter. What's important is that what you have done in that short life. A leader's life maybe very short, but his life has more meaning than a person who lives more than 100 years yet not contributing anything."

"So I should be more aggressive and conquer some kingdoms?" Sion smiled.

"Why not?" Agalma asked "A man of your caliber will be a great king. I'm sure of it." He jumped out off the bed "Well, it has been fun, but I have diplomatic missions to get done."

"But your injury is still..." Iris asks with concerned

"It's already healed." Agalma smiles "And Lady Iris, may you become an even more beautiful flower by the time we meet again." He kisses her hand gently.

Iris blushes. Instantly, Ferris takes out her sword and it's now 0.5mm next to Agalma's neck.

"Any more pervert actions to my sister and your head will be off." Ferris warned.

"All right…all right…" He runs to the door "and may you retain your beauty by the time we meet again too, Ferris Eris." Agalma flirts as Ferris becomes angrier "If you excuse me Your Majesty."

The door closes. Immediately, Miran Froaude follows him.

_-Miran's POV-_

After that Basileus left the room, I quickly follow him. Right after that the door is closed, I use my ring.

"Let there be darkness"

The 3 black magic wolves came out from my ring. They run toward Basileus. This man is simply too dangerous to left existed on this world. He might become a threat to my agenda for Sion Astal. A capable commander with fighting prowess of that level, together with a high-level intelligence is simply too dangerous. If he's Sion Astal's ally, a Dark Empire can be easily established. But his respect to chivalry code will be a pain. He can be a great ally but he can be even a greater enemy. So…

Where is he? I just saw him 2 seconds before there…

""The Ring of the Dark Emperor"…such a dangerous weapon in the hand of a mere Lieutenant General…"

I turn back, only to find him with my ring.

"There's a lot more training you need to take…. in order to win me."

He throws back to me the ring. I turn up to him, only to see nothing. He disappears… just like before.

He's simply too dangerous.

* * *

_Back to the present_

I broke in the room abruptly.

"It's simply absurd." I shout

Surprised by the smashing sound, Sion turns back. The person reading the report is Miran Froaud

"Oh. Hi Ryner." Sion says

"How can he be an assassin and a kidnapper? You also know that Agalma is not that type of person." I protest

"I know... I never fail at judging people… so there's something fishy in here." Sion mumbles.

"It seems to be so." Miran continue with his report "It states that he knocks the king down, tied him up and violating Princess Dorothea. When he finished it, he starts torturing the king, cutting his hand down. Had the guards not noticed the noise, Ronel II will be the past."

A cold air passes through Sion's office. To everyone, the story sounds simply…. impossible.

"So the story starts from absurdity to total absurdity." I comment.

"Yes, I don't know if is there any person in Phezzania will buy this story." Sion adds.

"Anyway" Miran said "As I stated before, they asked us for cooperation in capturing ….."

BANG

The door got crashed. The culprit could be seen with an enraged face.

"Is it true?" Claugh shouts.

"Okay, calm down" Sion said "Okay, now, since you guys are all here…" Sion turns back to Miran - Miran, read to them the official order."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Miran reads the formal assignment "Ok, Roland's Best Magician Ryner Lute, Roland's Best Swordsman Ferris Eris and Roland's Field Marshal Claugh Klom, you guys are assigned as commanders of the Agalma von Basileus capturing force in Phezzania. The 2nd and 3rd battalions of the 3rd Royal Guards Regiment, consisted of 100 magic knights, 200 knights and 600 magicians, will be assigned to your command. You will only receive direct orders from our king, His Majesty Sion Astal of Roland."

"Ah, Miran, add to it "Noa Ehn and Iris Ferris will be going along."" Sion smiles

"NOA EHN! Sion, it's too dangerous for her." Claugh shouts

"Her role will be to act as the group's representative. Her participation to Roland's politics, as long as it's not dangerous, will be better to Roland-Estabul's future cooperation. And also, I'm sure that you will be trying your best to defend her." Upon hearing this, Claugh became shy. "About Iris…. You know the girl…."

"So" I asked "what should we do if the whole thing is a failed phezzanian political purge?" I asked

"…Then you should do what you think is best, Ryner." Sion answers, suggesting a bold move if it's needed "So, any more questions? Then depart!"

_2 days after, the "Agalma von Basileus capturing force" departs for Phezzania, unknown of the political turmoil there._

* * *

02/12/2011: I'm back. Just edit this chapter. It has been more than 10 months, isn't it X_X. My school results get a bit awry ~~~~~~. Anyway I'm back :"

I have a small question to everyone who read this: How to skip many lines _? (too long since I last write and edit on so don't remember it ). Thank you beforehand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_North West of our Empire, beyond the Great Ocean, lays the Kingdom of Phezzania, a multi cultural country. Its long coastline helps the country's exchanges with foreign countries. With a population of 28 millions, it's the 3rd most populous country on the continent, after Imperial Stohl and Geihlficlant Empire. _

_Its political administration is much decentralized, giving to each region a high-degree of autonomy. Each Lord can recruit and train his own troops. Still, the king's army represents 65% of the armed forces, and in each region there are royal army's stations, in case of a rebellion by feudal lords. This system creates stability throughout the country. _

_For more than 400 years, the royal power is uncontested and remained the country's governing power, even during major foreign invasions. These successes are based on the country's investment in research and development on military tactics and weaponry. Phezzanian magic artillery is known for its great efficiency on battlefield. It features strong spells that required only short channeling time. Also, its shock cavalry, by combining with magic shield and increased agility spell, became to known as the most deadly force in the Western Continent. _

_Phezzania's kings are much known to the world by their wise rule. Under many hostile feudal lords' and foreign countries' pressures, every royal member has to try their best in order to maintain the country's stability. Throughout its history, the royal family has produced many great leaders, politicians, generals which help creating Phezzania's fame as "The most serene kingdom ever"._

_However, since 10 years ago, the situation starts to change. The last king, Emmanuel XI, suddenly dies childless at the age of 53. Many theories are given, such as assassination, but none were confirmed. Without leaving any will, the Council of Nobles starts to govern the degrading kingdom. However, it's all but a facade. Since only one month after its formation, a civil war starts. The country became a battlefield for glutton feudal lords and generals. _

_During this era of turmoil, a noble man stands out: Count Ronel of Vitalius, husband of Princess Cornelia, the last royal blood. He remains neutral throughout the conflict. Most of the time, he conducts humanitarian missions to combat zones. To the phezzanians, he became the light of hope for a new regime. Soon, every feudal lords start to view him as their great obstacle to their bid for power._

_5 years after the death of Emmanuel XI, a coalition between the lords are formed to invade Count Ronel's land. The total coalition force numbered more than 500.000, while Ronel's forces don't even surpass 25.000. Outnumbered by 1:20, his army lost battles after battles._

_At the battle of Magnolia Plains, his force is totally surrounded. No reinforcement, no escape route, the situation is totally desperate. If there's no miracle, the Phezzanian history would go another path that it is today._

_That miracle arrives. A knight in black armor, commanded a platoon-size force, comes to the Count's aid. With his incredible battle prowess, he blocks an entire brigade of magicians and creates an escape route for the Count's army. That man of miracle is Agalma von Basileus, the man who will be known as one of the greatest commander in the continent's history..."_

"What are you reading, Ryner?" Ferris asks me.

It has been 2 weeks since the start of our expedition. After a long _voyage_ through the Great Sea, we've arrived to Phezzania. Now, we're in the countryside. The surrounding landscape is filled of trees. Combined with occasional breeze of winds, it creates a nice atmosphere, perfect for a trip. Of course, we're not on one…

"Well, a book of tourist guide in Phezzania." I turn back and answer.

"Any dango shops in there?" Ferris asks again with a "moe" face.

"Well, it's too bad that there isn't any." I giggle.

"Hoy hoy, we're on a mission, can you guys stop talking about food?" Claugh cuts in.

"It's fine, Lord Klom, sweet is every woman's dream." Noa Ehn laughes.

"Is it so? I didn't know about ha ha ha." He blushes.

I'm sure that their marriage will be soon, maybe as soon as they return to Roland.

Still, there's a person staying outside of this joyful conversation. Eris seems to be greatly depressed, ever since she heard the news about Agalma. That's to be expected. Since that day 2 years ago, she views him as a hero, an icon, a source of inspiration. She must be greatly shocked, especially after visiting the port city of Cornucopicus...

* * *

_2 days ago_

_The city of Cornucopicus, a newly created port city 3 years ago by Agalma Basileus as one of his projects to improve the county's capacity of trade with foreign countries. Only after the first year, due to the Count's well plannified policies, more than 90 thousands persons established their home there. And that number doesn't cease to increase. The port city soon became the most important naval link with the Center and Southern Continent in Phezzania..._

_Or that's what is being told in travellers's stories. But what we saw there doesn't correspond to what we thought to be. When we landed, the first thing we saw are blood traces around the city. From small alleys to grand boulevards, they can be seen everywhere. As if a massacre is not yet cleaned. There's almost no one on the streets, except for the guards. Totally different to the image of a populous, dynamic port. Even the guards are odds. The majority of them are wounded, as if they just fought a great siege...  
_

_When we arrived to the city hall, the mayor greets us:_

"_You bless Phezzania with your presence here, Roland Empire's most noble representants. Especially Your Highness Noa Ehn of Kingdom of Estabul. A welcome ceremony was prepared for your presence here."_

"_Thank you for your preparation" Noa Ehn answered "However, we have more pressed matters. If it's possible, we would like to borrow a few guides to depart immediately to your capital. And also..." she hesitates._

"_Feel free to ask me for anything, be it supplies or even horses." He smiles._

"_I appreciate your thoughts but we will not need them. What I would like to ask is a rather ... subtle matter... It's about the blood traces and the guards... Was the city attacked by the bandits?"_

_His welcoming smile has changed to a melancolic one. Small drops of tears start to fall from his eyes._

"_It was a tragedy, a great tragedy... Oh sorry, I just got dominated by my emotions. Please forget about what I just said. All I can say is that..."_

* * *

_Back to present_

My thought was cut when a sentry rides toward us.

"Sir! A Royal Phezzanian messenger is 300m ahead of us! It seems that he's here to guide us to the capital." The man said.

"Well,"Claugh said in a relieving manner, _no action today_ "It seems that we just left the Junosburg county and now the king's messenger is here to guide us." then he turns toward his troops "Everyone, we can relax n…"

SWOOSH!

We turn to the sound's origin, just to see that an arrow hits the phezzanian messenger's head. He fails to the ground and dies instantly. Everyone start to become panic, fearing an imminent ambush.

"The arrow comes from the forest! Everyone, stay alarmed!" Claugh rides his horse behind the defense line and gives orders "Knights, deploy shield wall! Beware of arrows and cavalry! Magicians! Form a magic shield! We're after all in the country famed of artillery! Magic knights! Stand by!"

As soon as the order is given, the soldiers quickly get in a circular schiltron formation. A large wave of arrows flies toward us, followed by giant magical blasts.

"Brace for impact!" Claugh shouts.

Together with Ferris, I head toward Noa and Iris's caravan. I cast a magical shield around it while Ferris cut arrow by arrow. Since we get into formation before the attacks, there're no casualties. Still, it's only the beginning. Before we can start a counterattack, he ambush force sends a new wave of arrows. This time, everyone is totally prepared, so it's not a threat...

...Or not.

Arrows, reinforced by magic around its heads, starts to bombard our formation. A physical attack reinforced with magic spell is always a great threat, even to a professional army. They stir through our magic shield, and begin to inflict casualties to our troops. Right after that second wave of arrows finishes, the ambush forces send their infantry out. They numbered about 2000. Most of them are armor less, armed with scythes and sickles. Only a small contingent of their force in the center has swords and the like. They advance in a wedge formation.

"Well" Claugh said "it seems that the enemy is made of angry mobs and militias. Soldiers, get in a linear formation. Engage them in unconventional warfare's protocol. Do not kill them."

Claugh Klom, I have to say that while you're already a Field Marshal, yet you're still too naïve. Can't you see that the enemy, while being made of peasants and militias, is very organized, and coordinated in their attack?

Now, our soldiers are engaged with the ambush force. The enemy center, that's made of well armed soldiers, is creating a huge chaos to our force there. They're fighting in squads, focusing in our weak points. Occasionally, they retreat a dozen of steps. Then, the enemy's artillery focuses their attack there. This level of coordination in attack… is simply unimaginable. Had it not be Roland's Royal Guards, the center would be broken by now. The problem increases when their mounted archers start flanking us. Using the protocol of shot and charge, they weakened slowly our magic barrier.

They're _too well_ trained to be a militia or rebel force. They're at less on par with our Royal Guards, if not better!

"You Roland dogs! You dare to cooperate with that Ronel II bastard! Feel the might of Lord Basileus!" shouts an enemy soldier.

"With Lord Basileus on our side, your days are counted!" shouts another one.

Agalma is commanding this force? If it's true, it explained the enemy's capabilities. Of course, that's no verified yet. Still, it created a huge chaos to our force. If this continues, our moral will be crushed!

"If that Agalma is true to Miran's words, then I shall kill him myself!" Claugh said.

Right after that, Claugh jumps from his horse. He advances through the enemy center, heading toward their commander, presumed to be Agalma. The enemies try to encircle him, but the effort doesn't pay. Claugh is simply too strong for them to hold up.

The enemy's commander takes out his sword, starts his solo fight with Claugh. The duel ends after twenty exchanges of blows. Claugh hold in his hand the man's neck now, with his sword removed. Is Agalma _this_ weak?

"You … are not Agalma!" Claugh said. He turns back to the enemy soldiers_. I shall deal with this fake one after_ "You bandits! Your commander is in our hands now! Surrender or you will all die!"

Upon hearing it, most of the enemy laid their arms down, with the exception of the enemy center. However, when they saw that their comrade in the 2 wings all surrenders, they do it too.

* * *

_20 minutes later_

Right now, the enemy's commander with his hands bonded, together with his lieutenants, is brought before us. He's a man in his 40's with mustache. His sharp gaze radiates the aura of a military man. Claugh then starts his interrogation:

"Tell me! Who're you and why do you pretend to be Agalma von Basileus!"

The man maintains his cold face. He's unfazed of Claugh's thunderous voice.

"What's with the gaze?" Claugh became furious. "Are you trying to mock me? Then I shall…." He takes up his sword and prepare to swing it.

"Wait!" I stop him. "Let me question him. Maybe I can find something out of him."

After a few seconds of thinking, Claugh throws his sword to the ground.

"Okay! Do what you want with him"

I walk toward the enemy's commander and bend down, whisper to him.

"Listen, we all here don't trust King Ronel II's words. Even our king, Astal-sama, order us _to do what we want if the whole thing is a conspiracy._ As a Roland subject and representant, I swear on my head that my words are true."

The rebel commander, upon hearing it, seems to be a bit shocked. After a moment of thinking, he turns back to his lieutenants and discuss. Then he announced his identity:

"I'm Colonel Karl von Broske, executive officer of the Junosburg Guards Brigade. The other men brought before you here are my staff."

The Junosburg Guards, the unit established by Agalma as his main weapon during the Civil War? The unit that is famed for their battle prowess at the Siege of Junosburg? Now, that explained _a lot_.

"Upon hearing that he's _framed_ by Ronel II" He continues "and that the king asked for Roland's cooperation, we plan for an ambush. However, due to the Count's high-ranking subordinates' purge, the Brigade's command was transferred to a royal supporter. Even I, the executive officer, only slips through the purge due to not being a general officer."

The Junosburg Guards are under surveillance from the Royal Secret Services. So only a few of the Count's most longtime subordinates and popular supporters could participate in this operation, undetected. To create turmoil in the enemy rank, it's decided that I will pretend to be Lord Basileus." The man explains.

So basically, the ambush force here is those who will go to Hell for Agalma, _and it's only those who're from this small county. _I wonder if he wages a war against the king, just how many persons can he mobilized.

"So do you think that he's _framed_ by your king?" I ask

"Of course!" He protests "Why would he, a people's champion, a chivalric commander, do those things? In addition, compared to his father, our dynasty's founder, Ronel II is a bastard! He even dares to massacre a whole city!"

"What!" We are all shocked.

"Well, that information is not disclosed to the public. It's so well hide that only a few top ranking officers know about this. Even I only hear about this from a traveler. 2 days after, he's executed by the Royal Secret Services for "conspiracy against the King"." The man explained. "The only thing he was able to tell us is that 30000 civilians of the port city of Cornucopicus are killed. Reason: they throw stones to a king's relative because he executed a group of children for burglary! When the city Guards try to stop the massacre, they were also attacked by that royal bastard's troops. Now, pratically, every major cities and ports in the county are under surveillance from the royal family." he shouts.

Everyone, including me, are shocked by the numbers. So it explained the scene we saw there. Just what kind of atrocity is that? In Roland, even the most evil of the nobles wouldn't dare to commit such sin.

"Colonel Broske, I thank you for your information. However, we can't just hear this from one side. Just return to your unit together with your subordinates. I, as King Astal's representative, will make sure that justice will be served. About the civilians, make sure that they don't participate in this kind of operation again. It's great that there are no deaths on both sides, only a few hundreds woundeds. Don't expect that Ronel II's army will treat them the same way as us." I said.

Then I unbind his hands. He then heads toward the tent's exit together with his subordinates.

"Ah, I have a last question." I ask "Why is that your force in the center continue to fight until the other wings surrendered?"

"It's better to die than live permanently humiliated. But citizens' safety is more important than mere pride. That's what Lord Basileus have teach us" He answered pridefully

Then he walks out confidently.

"Such a fine officer! If only I got a few men like him in my army." Claugh exclaimed "It's unimaginable that the Lord who trained such a man like him can be a bastard. But still, it's the first time that I got surrounded like that. Of course, they outnumber us 3 to 1, but only about two hundreds of them are soldiers, the rest are peasants. To think that a mere Colonel under Basileus can command troops on a level that surpass many top generals in our Empire."

"So you admit defeat?" Ferris giggles.

"Of course not!" He shouts "Why.. Well... No... But..." then he changes his tone. "Anyway, he will be a great foe if I have to fight him face on."

"That's to be confirmed…._soon_." I said

_King Ronel II will have a lot to answer._

* * *

03/12/2011: Rewritten it :D.


End file.
